When Fighing Monsters: Act OneInto the void
by Mistress Baphomet
Summary: This is a story is about the eternal cycle of hatred and revenge; and the hefty price paid by all caught within. Rated M: Contains O.C non Mary-Sue , adult situations, violence, mature ideologies, and horrific imagery.
1. Shamless Introduction

Chapter One: Shameless Introduction

* * *

/December 15 1997/

Alpha team sat idled in their chairs the bitter cold kept them inside to do meaningless tasks. Jill's eyes were glued on her monitor. Back turned to her partner, Chris, who bussed him self with filling various paper forms and folders; the tedious work was about as irritating as someone dragging their nails across a black board-faster it was done with the better. Jill on the other hand was In the mist of playing a riveting game of solitaire. It was her first real winter in the sleepy mid-west. When she was interviewed for S.T.A.R.S the recruitment agent raved how wonderful the dry summer months were. Little did Jill know that the picturesque mountain range surrounding the growing town had a devastating effect during winter. It snowed-a lot. By the end of October there was already two inches of snow, now being mid December that snow level raised from two inches to five and climbing.

The master of unlocking was going to need more then a card game to lift her spirits out of the winter blues. Jill turned around to her partner Chris his broad back was hunched over his cluttered desk. "Isn't that new member coming this week? Captain Wesker hasn't said much about her." Jill said in a hushed voice. Their captain only mentioned the essentials during their last briefing, nothing more, nothing less.

Chris simply shrugged his shoulders muttering "Beats me" Alphas marks man wasn't interested in gossip returning to his stack of paper work soon after.

There had been more then a few rumors flying around the R.P.D about Bravos new addition. Raccoon was classified as a small city but held on to it's close knit community mentality everyone had some sort of gossip on everyone. Jill did her best to take it in with a grain of salt. With how boring things were in the sleepy town; it was hard not to give in every now and again to a steamy rumour, or two off the grape vine.

Joseph stopped at Jill's desk on his way to deliver a file to her, setting it on top. Frost was a spry young man with a sunny disposition. More often then not his short curly blond hair was hidden underneath a vivid red bandanna, earning him all sorts of Rambo quips. Not that Joseph minded the comparison all that much. He leaned in "You could just ask Wesker you know." He said jerking his chin towards the desk at the head of the office. There sat their leader, a big mural of their organization's logo behind him. Wesker like everyone else was busy with work of his own to attend to.

"Forget it..."Jill said fallowing with a heavy sigh. There was a foreboding aura that surrounded her captain making it difficult to approach. She looked up at Joseph with her crystal blue eyes she couldn't help but ask "unless you know something?"

Joseph was the social butterfly of the office, and had been working in the prescient longer then herself. Joseph nonchalantly leaned up against the desk "Well, word has it our new 'friend' transferred from the same precinct as our fearless leader." He said in a low whisper his eyes shifted in Wesker's direction.

"Yeah, so? A lot of us here knew each other from somewhere else." Jill said in response. "Barry and Enrico were part of the same S.W.A.T team before it was replaced by S.T.A.R.S. for example"

"I know that." Joseph cut in "What makes it juicy is well, do you ever see Wesker around any friends?" He added in.

Jill pondered momentarily on that thought "Some people keep their professional and personal lives separate." Valentine answered gazing past the plucky blond towards Wesker. She could hear the groan of his leather chair as he stood with his shoulders drawn back their captain strut out the door; his foot falls barely making a sound across the dingy tiled floor. "Speaking of professional lives, I have a thirty page report with my name on it."

With a subtle nod of his head "Yeh' I hear ya', later." Joseph said giving a slight wave of his hand. Jill watched his back as he walked over to his desk across their office. The white cotton T-shirt hung loosely off his toned shoulders. Jill looked down to the folder left on her desk a faded ring of coffee stained the brown paper. Picking the folder up she flipped it open scanning through the pages before reading. A soft knock at the door distracted Jill for a moment, hoping it wasn't Irons subjecting them to another insufferable inspection. The beady eyed police chief's standards were well beyond the possible; no matter what anyone did it just was never enough to please the man. Barry rose from his desk, and in their captains absents went to answer the door. Jill kept her fingers crossed and bit back her breath as the door opened. Just the sound of Chief Irons oily voice was enough to send shivers of loathing throughout her entire person. Relief washed over her once she realized it was not Police chief Irons darking their doorway. Her shoulders loosened up a bit. Past Barry stood a dark haired women her pale pink lips parted into a soft smile, allowing a peek of pearly white to show through. Jill couldn't hear the words exchanged between the young women and Barry; but from the expression on his gruff face had Jill jump to the conclusion there was no need to wounder about their new medic.

The dark haired women stepped inside ill at ease with her new surroundings. Her shadowy eyes wandering about the cluttered office, Jill took the moment to study her for a moment. All but the shaggy blackish fringes were kept tightly pinned back and off her sleek face. Behind the thick oval frames of her glasses her low lidded eyes keenly searched around the room. The dark haired women had a straight up and down type of figure; from what Jill could guess through the tunic. Soft Indigo fleece loosely clung off her body rounding out her lanky figure. Thick jet black leggings shielded her waspy legs from the elements. Suede leather boots stopped around mid calf completed her outfit. Her wool worst jacket draped over her forearm. Barry pointed the young women in the direction of the visitors seat; she nodded her head respectful making the razor straight strands fall in front of her face.

Over by the desk Joseph shared with Brad, he watched the rookie S.T.A.R.S member make her way to the plastic visitor chairs. She snagged a seat crossing her legs taking the time to brush the lint off her knees. He could tell she was enthralled by the room, her dark glossy eyes were wide intensively taking in all the little details. The STARS office unlike most of the station had a sort of casual personality. Over by Chris's desk where a leather biker jacket hung, just below a guitar laid strings yearning to be strung. Disks were kept in anarchistic order on top of his desk. Unlike Chris; Jill's was the tidier of the two, just a run of the mill white ceramic mug and her navy coloured brette.

Because space was limited desks were shared between most of S.T.A.R.S and offered little other then a docking station for paper work. The only other desks that stood out were Barry's with a model of a hand gun beside a picture of his family. Enrico too had a photograph of his family. That left Wesker who sat at the head of the room in front of the mural. Their captains desk was polished not even a paper clip was without its own proper place. He neither kept photos of family nor personal effects in his working environment.

Something always felt off about their squad leader to Joseph; Wesker was in his mid thirties, never married kept to him self other then the rare outing to their local bar. It wasn't as if the alpha caption was hard on the eyes; he kept in good shape, oozed with suave sensuality that made women week in the knees with just a look. It wasn't only the women he kept at an arms length either. Something about the way he looked past someone made one feel cold, as if they soaked head to toe in frigid water.

/Wesker isn't here though/ thought Joseph stroking his long hairless chin. Eager to become acquainted with his new team mate. He'd been curious about her for a while and a score of questions were buzzing in his head. "Hey Vickers, did you want to go up and introduce our selves to the newbie?" he asked slightly leaning over keeping the seated women in his peripherals as to not alert her to his starring.

Brad fidgeted with his sheets tapping them against the table "Naw why don't you go ahead I kinda, um, I'm almost done with my daily quota, ya' know." Brad replied softly prompting a roll of the eyes from Joseph.

"She's not going to bite you man. She's S.T.A.R.S, just like us." Joseph said trying to pursue the shy pilot to go up with him. Brad only shook his head 'no' "Why not?" Joseph pried further.

"Because, I don't think she want's to be bothered right now." He answered.

"Nooo~ it's because you put women up on a pedestal. Now lets go." He said egging his partner on as he began standing up from his chair, tugging on Brads arm.

Brad sharply pulled his arm away "I said no dammit." Brad hissed under his breath cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders knitting his eyebrows close together "Whatever man, you're friggen my hero." he said voice full of bitter sarcasm. Joseph walked off with out a further word he strutted over to where the rookie sat. He could see she was staring over at the dart board hung on the generic off white drywall. Pulling up a chair beside her flipping it around before sitting, arms limply resting across the back of the chair. Her head turned looking him up and down "Hey there, welcome to the team. I'm Joseph Frost-Bravo's /better/ mechanic and omni-man." he said while getting a closer look at the rookie's face. Her face was a creamy shade of pale. Like the rest of body her facial structure was sleek; with high cheek bones and a long narrow nose that turned up at the end. "I think your name was Lilly, right?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, it is." She answered her voice was surly and slightly deeper then either Jill or Rebbecca's. Flicking a strand of hair of her shoulder, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Joseph moved on to his next question "So do you live near by, or did you end up moving down to this Podunk town?" he smirked flashing some teeth snickering under his breath.

Lilly stared at Joseph intently unsure of the intention behind their conversation. Her lips tugged into a thin awkward smile. "I moved shortly before transferring here."

He steadily raised a eye brow "Now the big ticket question. What's the word on you and Wesker? I heard you two used to work in the same police station." Joseph asked on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

Lilly blinked a few times unsure of how to answer "Umm..What do you mean exactly?" she bit the insides of her cheeks her back pressed flat against the chair.

Joseph laughed "oh there's some rumor you and Captain Wesker were, or are romantically involved." He answered trying to be respectful if it turned out to be true. Lilly shuddered her lips twisting up into a positivity sour expression.

"No and no I could never-he's way too old. We are and forever will be coworker's." Lilly clarified her arms tightened around her chest. "Why dose it matter to you anyways? Even if he and I were as they said a item; it wouldn't be any of your business." Her eyes hardened on Joseph staring him down making him shrink into his chair.

"Geeze I'm sorry, no need to bite my head off, damn." he said raising his hands up defensively "So that's a no then?" He asked bouncing back to his cheery disposition even lightheartedly jabbing her on the shoulder. He caught a slight smile peak through her crabby expression for a second.

"Your going to be a pain in my ass aren't you?" Lilly asked smugly, lifting a single pencil thin eyebrow towards Joseph.

"You bet your ass rookie." Joseph playfully replied with a subtle wink.


	2. Dinner by Candle Light

Chapter Two: Prove Me Wrong

* * *

"A bit **too** fancy for work don't you think?" Stated Joseph his eyes lowering to Lilly's casual attire. Reminding him he was still dressed in his work uniform; consisting of nothing more then a plain white cotton T-shirt with 'R.P.D S.T.A.R.S' written in small letters above the left breast. That and his old camouflage army style pants.

Lilly gazed down at her own outfit "Oh. Well actually; I'm only stopping by to pick up my work seclude before I head out to lunch with a friend." she said.

As Joseph opened his mouth to speak the office door opened and in stepped Wesker, back from his break. Her head turned to face Wesker watching as he ventured towards his desk. Rising from her seat "Looks like it's time to get my schedule. If you don't mind I'll be going now." She said respectfully. Turning away she advancing over to where Wesker sat. Her posture pin straight, hands flat at her sides. It was at that moment Joseph noticed Lilly was abnormally tall for a women; even with out her boots, she stood at least six feet tall-give or take a couple extra inches. Her hair swished with each airy step towards the head desk. It took only moments to reach where Wesker sat, reading one of his files. Stopping a few inches shy of the desk. Her hands balled up softly. Making a clearing sound at the back of her throat before speaking. "Excuse me...Captain Wesker?" She said to gain the Alpha captains attention.

Wesker glanced up from the file he occupied himself with taking immediate notice of the young rookie standing before him. Sitting forward he slipped his dark shades a touch down the bridge of his nose with his free hand "Ah yes miss Trevor. Came by to pick up your schedule I presume?" he asked soon after pushing the shades back up and set his file neatly down on the desk. He cut the small talk and went straight to business "You start tomorrow morning six O'clock sharp. I do not tolerate tardiness, and will not show any leniency just because you are new. With that said I suggest you become acquainted with this station." Wesker said his voice commanding and strong, expected of a leader.

Lilly nodded her head very slightly "Yes sir I perfectly understand. Anything else I need to know before I take my leave?" She inquired.

"Yes. Your uniform along with a locker shall be provided for you. Caption Enrico will provide you with the key to your locker tomorrow after your briefing. That is all." with out a further word Wesker picked up his file and carried on reading.

"Good day sir." Lilly said softly before walking to the door shutting it silently behind. Like that the rookie was gone Chris had been studying the new recruit to get a feel for her. _Last thing I need is more dead weight_. He caught Brad in the corner of his eye typing away on his computer, bulky headphones covering his ears. Brad was a mild looking man with a fair complexion and soft doe brown eyes. Kept his short brown hair neatly slicked back in a style similar to Wesker's. Brad was by all means a hard worker and pulled his weight in the office, just an all around delight. On the filed was another story, Brad was not so cool under pressure.

When a mission went awry he became like a panicked rabbit looking for any means to escape. His jittery behavior earned the nick name Chicken-heart. No one ever said it to his face out of respect; but it did beg the question as to why someone like Brad would ever choose to become a cop in the first place.

Chris shook is head running his fingers through is short spiked hair he knew why they had decided to hire a second medic. Rebbecca was far too young and inexperienced it was only wise to hire someone a bit older. There was also the fact she worked along side Wesker once. _I just hope Lilly knows what she's doing; I don't think I can handle another botched mission if he screws up one more time. _

Twenty minuets later Wesker looked to his wrist watch for the time. In about five minuets Enrico would come to relive him from his shift. Noiselessly sprouting up from his chair he quickly stretched to get the blood flowing before quietly leaving. He doubted anyone would care if he excused himself so close to the end of the shift, with the amount of time it took to change into civilian clothing and freshen up Enrico's shift would have already started.

* * *

Richard walked inside a quaint little bistro with his girlfriend Bridget on his arm; the warm scent of freshly prepared food made his gut gnaw. Making him forget about the cold outside. Inside was mordantly busy, a few buss boys cleared the vacant tables of their plates. One waitress skipped right over to the young couple her blond curls bouncing with every step. "Table for two right?" The fresh faced youth asked beaming brightly as she looked from Richard to his date. He only nodded at the young waitress she gladly lead them to their table. A small squared table in the center of the restaurant was chosen, being a gentleman Richard pulled out the chair for his girlfriend before taking a seat himself. "Would you two like to order something to drink first?" The waitress asked the happy couple.

"I'd like a glass of red wine, thanks." Said Bridget to the waitress who jotted it down on her note pad.

"Just coffee for me please." Richard ordered his eyes locked into Bridgett's hazel eyes, she could see the guilt behind his caring blue orbs. Her sandy blond hair was held back in a messy bun showing off her full oval shaped face. She was the wholesome girl next door type and Richard wouldn't have it any other way. She waited until the waitress left off to fetch their drinks and menu's before speaking.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She said unrolling her utensils from the cloth napkin and placed it on her lap, looking up at Richard through her sooty eye lashes.

Richard lowered his gaze "I'm sorry things have been a bit heretic in the office lately." he said rubbing his brow. He looked rough for the wear dark and heavy bags hung underneath his bleary eyes.

"You've been putting in so much time in the office, you should really ask your boss for some time off." Bridget leaned in placing a well manicured hand on top of his her warmth soothing his tired nerves.

Richard let out a low tired sigh "I wish it was that easy hon, but my team-mates need me. I just can't forget about my responsibilities." his reply made her hand squeeze his gingerly.

"If not for you, do it for me. I'm your girl friend and I hardly ever see you anymore." frowning her pouty lips, worry and concern shaped her features making a slight wrinkle appear on her forehead.

Richard leaned in kissing her forehead "You shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles." he joked trying to change the mood. Bridget painted on a translucent smile; she decided to take a better look around the restaurant. A chandelier brightened up the dinning area with its sparkling light reflected off the dangling glass, and ivory white Roman styled columns lined the walls covered in faux ivy for an added touch. Something caught Bridgett's attention, Richard noticed his girlfriends double take "Hey correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that your boss?" Asked Bridgett pointing over towards a booth several tables away.

The man had the same neatly slicked backed blond hair, and trade mark shades, there was no denying it was the one and only Albert Wesker "Y-yeah you're right...Looks like he's with someone too" replied Richard, stunned to see Wesker outside of work never the less out on a date.

"See, even your boss takes off some time too see his girlfriend." Bridgett playfully jabbed giggling a little at her situation. She perk up to get a better look at the couple Wesker was dressed sharply in a black turtle neck and jeans of the same colour; while his date stuck to a fleecy indigo tunic. "What a pretty little number he has too." She commented.

"You shouldn't stare B, he might notice us." Richard pulled her arms in closer in order to get her attention away from his captain. "Your far more beautiful anyways." he said stroking her face softly enjoying silky feel of her skin.

Lilly sat across from Wesker she fidgeted with the hem of her napkin. "...I remember the last time we came here. Hard to believe that was over six years ago, still feels like it was yesterday." said Lilly looking deep into the darkness of Wesker's shades only seeing her reflection in them. Lilly pressed her elbow onto the table and propped her chin into her palm "It's been a while has it not?" She asked stricken lethargic. Eying her rare steak the smell wafting up into her nose as she inhaled the rich scent slowly was intoxicating.

Wesker accurately arranged his silverware in their proper place long the table "I suppose It has." he said steepled his finger tips. "I recall you taking a liking to this place. It's not to my likings, nonetheless I thought was it appropriate for the occasion. However there has been a delay."

His words had her freeze in place Lilly's eyes cross-examined Wesker's stony visage "A delay in what?" she was quick to ask her jaw clenching trying to control the uneasy flutter of her heart.

Faintest of a smirk graced Wesker's lips "Nothing to fret over. It's about your apartment, it will take longer then originally planned to set up." He answered watching as Lilly reached for her glass to take a sip.

As she set the glass down "Guess I can stand another night at the hotel" she said sighing crossly afterwords. "I thought you had every thing prepared?" she inquired leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

The hostile vibes were felt across the table Wesker's spoke up eager to remedy the problem quickly "Or perhaps my house would better suited to your liking, your call."

Lilly shrugged seemimgly pleased by the suggestion "Fine. Not like we are sharing a bed, and its a lot cleaner then a hotel." She said cutting into her steak the red juices oozing out of the tender beef. She took a bite letting the flavor sit on her tongue before swallowing it down with cool water. Through the corner of her eye Lilly noticed a young man and his date watching them from across the room. The man's light brown hair fashioned into a simple buzz cut; he wore a crisp white button upped shirt, and a pair of straight legged blue jeans. His date kept her dirty blond hair back in a bun, she was dressed up wearing a creamy satin blouse and a charcoal pencil skirt. "Looks like we have admirers." Lilly said snickering.

Wesker observed the onlooking couple through his shades "He's from Bravo Team, Richard Aiken. That must be his girlfriend" Wesker replied turning back to his own steak. His was slightly more cooked then Lilly's. He hated watching the crimson fluids drip off each piece Lilly cut off for herself, "How are you liking your food?" Wesker asked while holding back a disgusted sneer.

Setting down her fork on top of the plate she held up a index finger allowing herself some time to chew her meal. "It's good, I haven't had a meal this delicious in a long , before I forget. I took the liberty to read up on your 'test subjects' psych evaluations, and personal information before I arrived."Lilly stopped, her eyes intently scanning Wesker as if waiting for something.

"Those psych tests and background checks only reveal the most basic of their personality. I would suggest you eavesdrop on conversations." He suggested, wisely ignoring Lilly curling her lips into a resentful sneer eyes hardened flickering with a burning glint. "There is always room for error dear heart. Do not get too far ahead of yourself." he shrewdly reminded her.

"I can assure you I won't; this is nothing I can't handle." She said her fists balling up tightly making her finger nails dig into her palms.

"We all make mistakes." replied Wesker before taking a long sip of his water

"Except you, _obviously_." Lilly said with a subtle roll of the eyes and took a sip of water as well.

glowering from behind the veil of his shades "Your far too old to be coddling anymore, if your expecting a pat on the back, look to someone else. As of right now you've done nothing worthy of my praise." his words were sharp like a knife, and sliced Lilly's ego clean in half. Her face went blank and turned back to her meal quietly brood over what had been said. The rest of lunch was spend in awkward silence only squeak of utensils against fine the china plates could be heard.


	3. Affinity

Chapter Three: Affinity

/December 20, 1997/

It was five days until Christmas, and inside the supermarket was shoulder to shoulder with people; all preparing for the holidays. A small child could be heard wailing an aisle over provoking a grumbled oath from Lilly. _Stupid Wesker, my apartment wasn't ready until yesterday. Now I'm stuck doing grocery shopping during the Christmas rush_...Steering her cart through the packed aisle to the frozen food section where she needed to be. All the while avoiding people like the plague.

A slight shiver same over Lilly as she stalked the rows of frozen goods; only a person or two was around, allowing her to lallygag while trying to make up her mind. _Decisions, decisions...Should I be festive and go for the turkey T.V. dinner, or the classic Salisbury steak?_ She took a few of each and tossed them into her cart. She looked forward she saw a familiar face in front of her. Brad Vickers had the same idea to brave the holiday rush to get his grocery shopping finished. He smiled meekly "Hey, surprised to see you here. At least I'm not the only one crazy enough to shop in this nut house." Said Brad laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah what are the chances?" replayed Lilly with a lopsided smirk.

Brad peeked into Lilly's shopping cart he wasn't always nosy but, curiosity always got the better of him. She didn't have much in the way of real food other then some cuts of beef in the bottom of the cart, and a disgusting amount of frozen dinners stacked on top. "You don't know how to cook do you? That's all Joseph eats, other then pizza." he said bluntly quivering in remembrance the stacks of moldy pizza boxes that accumulated in Joseph's living room.

Gawking opened mouthed for a spilt second before she could respond "That obvious?...Yeah my annex of cooking is macaroni with hot dogs." Lilly shamefully before admitted hanging her head down low. She was not accustomed to preparing her own meals. Food was pre-made and freeze dried, or take-out. Being out on her own was more difficult then she originally thought. Her university teachings never covered how to fix a simple meal, or anything practical for real life.

Brad covered his mouth to stifle a on coming chuckle to spare Lilly's dignity. He'd only seen her a few times around the office they only had the chance to speak once or twice. She didn't speak much, kept to herself; he used to be the same way after he first transferred to Raccoon City. "Haha...Don't worry about it, Joseph can't even boil water with out screwing it up." Brad half seriously joked.

"How do you know so much about Frost?" she asked feigning ignorance. She knew about all their background's; and aware of the fact Brad transferred four years ago from a police station in his sleepy home town of Delucia.

"Oh, he's my roommate, we share a house." Brad answered. They had lived together for over a year it took a lot of work to get along. Joseph and Brad were like oil on water.

Lilly liked a quiet place to conduct her work in peace Joseph's obnoxious antics were gumming up the works "I hope for your sake he's not as loud at home as he is at work." she said holding back the bitter tone in her voice.

Brad sighed in contempt "It's not too bad, he's mostly in the garage, or at Jack's. Aside from some 'nightly visitors' he's pretty laid back." he told her trying to avoid too many personal details about what Joseph did during his off hours, although Brad thought he deserved it. _Not like the bastard call's me chicken-heart when he thinks I'm not listing. _"Ah sorry, err, I should let you finish your shopping. See ya' at work." He said all too quick to leave as he briskly traveled down the aisle.

* * *

/December 22, 1997/

Early morning outside the Raccoon police station was peacefully silent; dawn had still yet to come leaving the streets of Raccoon city in darkness. A silver Chevy Corvette pulled up into a free parking space close to the side entrance; the head lights shut off the moment the engine ceased and the driver's side door swung open. Lilly stepped out of her car hearing the crisp crunch of virgin show under foot. Pushing the door shut before walking towards the side entrance to the station, she pressed the remote key attached key chain. Her Corvette beeped in response to let it's owner know the doors were locked; proceeding to slip the key ring into her coat pocket keeping at a brisk pace towards the door. Her fingers were inches from the handle when she herd someone shout from behind "Hey wait up!" Lilly could see Joseph from the corner of her eye. A oath was grumbled under her breath before turning her head over her shoulder to face her fellow Bravo; bearing her teeth in a veiled smile.

Wind rustled through his short curly locks of blond hair as he jogged to catch up with her "Four O' clock should not exist!" Frost protested before yawning his mouth opening widely. Lilly grimaced trying not to wrinkle her noses, forced an amused chuckle. I_'ve indulged in his insufferable curiosity so far, can I really keep up the nice girl shrade?_ Running her fingers through her black hair "Heh, well crime never sleeps I guess." She replied holding the door open for Joseph they hurried inside to escape the cold. Lilly clicked the collection of snow off the bottom of her boots she checked her watch

"Looks like there is some time to kill before our shift, how dose coffee sound to you?" Joseph asked as they walked in the direction S.T.A.R.S office. Lilly only shrugged her shoulders in response and fallowed him to the break room where the coffee was kept. Their trek to the break room lead them into the main lobby Lilly thought about the queer police station and about the priceless art works decorating it.

They passed by the ivory saute of a water bearer the curiosity nibbling at the back of her mind. "Hey Joseph? You've been here for a while; don't you think this place is a little too gaudy for just a police station?" She asked out of the blue, catching Joseph by surprise.

He shook his head "Never thought about it. I heard from Barry that this place used to be a museum back in the day. When the city got bigger they relocated the police station here, something about parking, I think." He told her stroking his chin. "Although the taxidermy creeps the shit outta' me." He said and shuddered when he thought about the chief's office.

"I think we're in agreement. My father used to have a stuffed deer head just outside my bedroom when I was a child; felt like the thing was just staring at me with those black beady eyes. I was too scared to even go to the bathroom at night." Lilly told Joseph, the first really personal thing she ever shared about herself.

"Then you'd _love _Irons office. He has Bambi and his woodland friends positioned around his office; if that is not bat-shit crazy enough for you: He kills **then **stuffs them himself, or so I've heard." Joseph chuckled awkwardly looking behind his back to be sure the seedy police chief wasn't lurking near by.

Lilly sneered her lips in a disgusted manner "How lovely." she bitterly replied.

* * *

Inside the S.T.A.R.S office Rebbecca Chambers busied her self with cleaning her mixing kit-A present from her parents.

She took great care to keep each vial dust free. Squeezing in the cloth into the glass tube while humming a catchy tune she heard on the radio on the way to work. She looked up from her cleaning the moment the door opened she saw Joseph and the new comer Lilly enter with hot coffees in their hands. Both carrying on in a conversation, Joseph had taken a shining to the new girl. Frost had a talent for making people feel welcomed, and could brighten up any dismal situation with a joke. She looked to Lilly. The dismal healer was just like Rebbecca: Both were rookies in S.T.A.R.S, and fellow medics. However the two weren't on great terms-Or at least that was the younger girls impression of the situation. Lilly never said anything that implied hostility, but it was the cold glint in her coal black eyes that made Rebbecca feel uneasy. _It's probably about my age, she's not the only one around here glaring daggers at me._

Rebbecca shifted her attention to her 'IN' pile there wasn't much no more then an inch of papers, and one folder she picked up her ballpoint pen and got on with her work. _No sweat, looks like I got lucky today. Maybe this will be the day I finally get to do some field work; instead of sitting around this office chained to a desk. _Bravos younger medic hoped biting on the end of her pen; painfully aware that everyone just thought of her as some dopey kid. She was the youngest person on record to serve in Raccoons police force that definitely turned some heads. Especially the senior force members who had the misfortune to try out for _S.T.A.R.S_ when she did. Because _S..S_ watched their own nobody harassed the youth, but she could feel the component radiating out of a few of the senior officers like a bad stench. _I don't see what age has to do with my qualification's. At least that Kevin guy took it in stride, maybe he'll have better luck next time I hope._

Hours past and the pile of work dwindled Rebbecca decided she earned herself a break; reaching down to the desk dower she opened it up to take out a granola bar, banana and a diet soda to drink as lunch. There was still some leftover baby fat she wanted to shed. _It's not fair! Jill's the one with a bomb shell body and breasts the size of her head, and Lilly's the dark mysterious vixen. While I get blessed with a flat chest and a bubble but. _She thought exhaling nosily through her nostrils.

A side glance in Lilly's direction she could see the older woman sitting back reading a novel; while occasionally sipping on a meal replacement shake. Her wire framed reading glasses slipped half way down the bridge of her nose

She stood eager to learn more about her fellow medic and slaunterd off to the desk Lilly occupied by herself. Clearing her throat "Um, what novel are you reading?" Rebbecca asked her voice in a near whisper.

Lilly looked at Rebbecca standing beside her from the corner of her eye she pursed her lips. "Mary Shelly's 'The Last Man'." Answered Lilly before setting the bookmark between the pages before setting down her novel.

"I've read that book; It was chilling, a pandemic capable of eliminating humanity is frighting." She told Lilly hoping the older women would open up to her.

"Humph...Not like it has not happened before. The bubonic plague, Spanish flu, small pox, cholera, typhus and AIDS are responsible for over million's of deaths. Why are you here, did you need something?" Asked Lilly her dark eyes set on the girl standing before her. A few black strands of hair limply falling in-front of her face casting a sinister shadow over her gleaming orbs.

Biting her bottom lip shyly before working the nerve to speak up "Oh, um I was just curious. Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't want to eat lunch by myself?" she batted her large bubbly eyes innocently.

Rebbecca's sickeningly sweet voice was crawling under Lilly's skin the feeling made her want to claw at the youth's face. Faintest of muscle spasms under her left eye made it twitch ever so slightly. "What ever floats your boat kiddo." Lilly replied aloofly while keeping a indifferent face to mask her raging emotions under her surface.

Doing as she was told the youth pulled up a chair beside the somber woman watching her sip down some more of the meal shake. She spotted a Umbrella logo printed along the side of the shiny chrome can. _Hmmm you now that I think about it I've never seen her eat actual food. From what I've seen in the locker room she appears to work out too. That can't be healthy. _Mused Rebbecca looking away as the older woman turned her gaze back to the youth. "What did you major in? I was top of my class in biochemistry and medical science." She asked desperate to make small talk the silence between them was too unsettling for her to bare.

Running her bony fingers through the razor straight fridges before brushing them off her ashen face; Lilly looked to Rebbecca. She could see deep in those starry cerulean eyes the hopefulness reflected in them. _If it will shut her up... _"I excelled in Immunology and microbiology."

From the seclusion of his desk Wesker watched S.T.A.R.S medics converse analyzing their body language and the movement of both women's lips. Tight creases formed around the corners of Lilly's mouth giving away her glass thin smile-at least to himself. Rebbecca blissfully ignorant, continued not aware of the tempest storm raging behind that smile._ How childish, looks like I'll have to intervene to nip this problem in the bud. _Thought Wesker he stood from his chair briskly striding to the girls with a folder in hand. Hoarsely clearing his throat both medics lifted their heads putting a halt to their conversation "Ms. Trevor seeing as how you are not preoccupied; I'd like to have a word with you momentarily-in privet." Ordered Wesker holding an authoritative bass in hi voice..

Obeying her captions order compliantly Lilly fallowed him out the door half curious as to what he wanted, half glad to end the dismal conversation with Rebbecca. They traveled down the narrow long winding halls looking for a secluded spot inside a unoccupied office. Inside was stripped bear of any furnishings only boxes of yet to be organized sat on the floor of the vacant room; serving as S.T.A.R.S unofficial storage. Shutting the door behind them Wesker stared his subordinate through the tinted sun-glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

Act I: Chapter Four  
Continued...

Wesker had crossed his arms over his brawny chest, slowly breathing soft controlled breaths; mentally evaluating the situation over in his head,  
one miscalculated move on his part would only act as an accelerator. If he was going to talk to Lilly he needed the freedom from any unwanted eye's or ear.  
Wesker had chosen one of the precincts storage rooms for their conversation, the smell of mothballs and old news paper filtered the stale air; better then the sterile scent of the  
labs to remind Wesker that his neck was on the line for his work. The little storage room was filled wall to wall with stacks of boxes, one had busted open anti-drug pamphlets  
spilled out across the floor, other then that there was nothing remarkable about the room.

In-between the rows of cardboard boxes stood both captain and subordinate stood across from each other locked in an intense confrontation. Lilly tapped her foot against the tilled floor,  
hands propped on her narrow hip bones "What's the problem?" she asked, stopping her tapping as she mirrored her superior officers stance.

"What I have a problem with is your attitude Lilly," He said softly but sternly enough to let her know he wasn't going to be a pushover like Birkin. William may have let her do as  
she pleased back in the underground lab, but under him he expected her to treat his men with respect.

"It took quite a lot of work to get you here, the least you could do is show a little appreciation. For starters, how about showing the rest of the team members some manners?  
If Rebecca wasn't so oblivious she would have seen through that glint in your eyes." He'd seen the glint once before a long time ago; it took him back to his days as head of the  
Arkely research facility. Those had been dark days; he didn't have the same tenacity to go through it all again like he did with Birkin when others whispered of Alexia.  
"I know your very good a feigning things, dear."

"Get to the point, I have a lot of work to do you know." She snapped at him the skin around her nose wrinkled as she made a face.

Wesker obliged the snippy medics demands and laid his cards out on the table, "It is not only Rebecca," his voice went harsher there would be no sugar coating  
the issue if he intended to nip it in the bud, "Barry, Chris, Joseph-You are only a field medic yet you act like you are a rank above them.  
No field experience to back up the way you act around them. Believe it or not, you will need to work with these people and this rift will only widen.  
They think I selected you from a pool of applicants. If they doubt in you, they doubt in my decision making." His vision hardened on his subordinate his knuckles  
turned white "All Rebecca was doing was making small talk, yet you act like you are right now, an unspoken challenge to your position. Not everything is a threat to your ego,  
so stop acting like it is." He needed to stop in order to keep his composure he could feel his frustrations begin to snow ball out of control. He took a few relaxed breaths to slow down his  
racing pulse, a vein in his head dully throbbed.

The medic knew well enough not to argue back against her superior, she needed her job way too much to let something like a superiority complex get her canned.  
"You're right, I guess." Was all she said.

"I am hardly convinced" He knew she was only saying what he wanted to hear to get out of there. If she wasn't going to take him seriously, then she didn't respect him.

"Remember here you have no social standing, no money to support you. Everything you earn is here and it can be easily taken away if you are not careful."  
His arms dropped only letting a hand rest on his hip. "The socialization will do you some good. We'd better get back; we've both got work to do." His eyes closed, he thought about the  
stack of papers that waited for him on his desk, where didn't have to deal with as many troublesome employees, though Irons was a slave diver at times.

Lilly nodded in agreement she just wanted to get through her work load before she ended up drowning in paper work. She still couldn't shake off the feeling Wesker was being a hypocrite; she saw the looks Captain Enrico gave the blonde younger captain. It was obvious to her that the two had some sort of unspoken animosity between them.  
She asked once about it Wesker only hand waved it being something about age.

"Yeah, good idea last thing I need is to hear Frost make another crack about 'hot cop-on-cop action.' " Lilly said as she made air quotes with her fingers.  
"Though I guess it's not like you'll have to hear it, being the social butterfly that you are." She gave a roll of the eyes her arms then fell to her sides.

Wesker gritted his teeth he considered a quick break to the weight room to properly vent would not be a bad idea.  
"If you believe I'm being a hypocrite; seeing as I founded S.T.A.R.S and am captain of Alpha, so I can rightfully act as I do. You, however, should be more enthusiastic  
about what it is like working here. It is your reputation then mine, considering it's usually the female that gets blamed for such relationships.  
So emotional, they are hard to stay at tasks, don't you think?" He said her ego having reason to be threatened. That rumour would be hard to disprove, but his team-mates  
knew him they would just simply place blame on the 'new girl'. He considered the option of firing her; it would restore his reputation easily among his men.

The insult had the blood pounding in her ears her breathing quickened as she struggled to keep a hold of the last shreds of composure she had. Lilly bit down on the insides of her cheeks  
she tasted the bitter coppery flavour the shocks of pain in her jaw were the only things keeping her from spitting venom at her boss.

Wesker smirked haughtily assured in his victory; his broad-shouldered back turned to face her before striding out the door to the weight room where  
he'd vent the rest of his frustrations out. The door shut under its own weight rattling the windows Lilly waited until Wesker was out of ear shot. The frustrated medic turned to the first stack  
of boxes in her path; she kicked it watching as all the boxes toppled over, an avalanche of papers gushed out from the broken cardboard and onto the floor to join all the pamphlets.

When the door to the office swung open Joseph looked up instantly to catch a glimpse of Lilly her shoulders tightly drawn back and stomping off to her desk next to him.  
He turned his head away from the irate medic he picked up a random folder off his desk and pretended to be busy with work, It was even clear to Joseph that she was steamed over something  
he thought his eyes peeked over the file. Lilly sat hunched over in her desk elbows propped up on top of the desk with her head in her hands.

"So what did Wesker want to talk to you about?" Joseph asked in good nature after he rolled his chair over ho her desk, leaning close, he hesitated to put a hand on her shoulder.  
The plucky mechanic knew a good reaming out when he saw one, he'd reserve any teasing for later if she was feeling better.

Lifting her face out of her palm she didn't answer right away, Lilly's first reaction to the unwanted contact was to give Frost a deadly glare. She closed her eyes and let out a soft little sigh letting  
her facial muscles relax from all the straining. Lilly opened her eyes and took a second to look Joseph over. There was no trace of any insincerity; he had an honest face of concern.

Wesker's words still echoed in her ears began to sink in, "Do you think I have an attitude problem?" Her expression was about as serious as her tone; she nibbled on her bottom lip  
waiting for a response from the blonde mechanic.

Joseph scratched the back of his head as he tried to search for the right words to say. "Heh, I can't really judge, I'm no model employee either."  
he said giving her shoulder a friendly pat before withdrawing his hand, draping his arm over the back of his chair.

"I suppose this is true." Answered Lilly a cheeky smile graced her lips the heavy cloud of anger that hung around her dissipated.

At first Joseph just chuckled before the realization kicked  
"Wait a second...What's that supposed to mean?" He asked fallowed by a short nervous laugh Lilly laughed a bit too though it was more at him then with him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, Frost."  
The sound of her own laughter caught herself off guard her hand went to cover her mouth  
before she could disturb those working in the puny office.

"You're just jealous of all this, sweet heart"  
He gestured to him self while striking a pose earning a roll of the eyes from Lilly "And how many times  
do I have to tell you can just call me Joseph, you don't gotta' be so damn formal, we're team-mates for peat's sake"

Lilly closed her eyes "Well I'm glad we could open up like this-Frost-but if you don't mind I think I'm going to go for a quick bite to eat,  
I've had enough paper work for one afternoon." She said as she rose up from her chair.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Joseph joined her in standing letting the blood rush back down into his stiff legs;  
he stretched a little feeling more of the blood pump through the sore leg muscles.

"Any excuse getting out of work, eh?" Lilly half joked she couldn't blame the blonde mechanic too much for his short comings when it came to paper work,  
and she for once welcomed the distraction of another person, anything to make her day more bearable.

"Quiet you." Joseph said playfully hitting her on the shoulder as they made their way out the door.

/December 25, 1997/

A car pulled up into the drive way of a one story bungalow fresh virgin snow was laid out like a thick blanket across the yard,  
ong Icicles dangled dangerously from its slopped roof top. Along side all the other houses on the block it was decorated for the holidays; although not as flashy as its neighbours.  
Lilly shut off the ignition her silver sedan pulling up behind another car further up the drive way. She nibbled on a hang nail nervously, she had no clue what  
Wesker wanted her over for, but since their last chat she hadn't spoken to him in a few days. Once she worked up enough nerve to step outside of her car she  
marched straight to the front door through the cleared path. Lilly snickered to her self the idea of her boss Wesker doing something as tedious as shovelling a drive way tickled her funny bone.  
She continued her trek up the drive way the slender heal of her boots click-clacked as her feet pounded the pavement. Her breath came out in vaporized wisps looking like  
ghostly clouds appearing then disappearing back into the darkness.

Her fist softly rasped against the wooden grain of the front door Lilly could feel her stomach churn when she heard movement behind the door.  
The door opened Albert stood in the center of the frame starring down at her, lips tight. Their eyes locked on to the others Lilly wanted to nothing more then to turn tail and flee.  
She took a hesitate step into her bosses home.  
After hanging her jacket on the rack and taking off her boots she walked down the hall that connected the front door to the living room.  
Lilly had been to Wesker's place a couple times in the past, everything was as she expected it to be-neat and orderly.

The living room looked cosy with a roaring gas lit fire place, and the lights dimmed. She fallowed Wesker to the couch-a love seat,  
the only other place to sit was a cushy looking reclining chair. She noticed the window that normally over looked the front yard has its blinds snapped shut;  
she dryly swallowed the hard lump in her throat before she sat next to Wesker. Every fibre in her body tensed; her fingers dug into the arm rest turning her knuckles white,  
she couldn't take another second of waiting, "What's all this for?" She asked.

Wesker only raised a golden eye brow he wondered how long he should let her squirm, before telling her the real reason for her visit.  
He chuckled throatily after another moment of silence, "Atmosphere dear heart. I went through the liberty to get you a little something, a token of my appreciation for  
all the hard work you have done for me." He paused to reach under the chair, pulling out a rectangular box wrapped in flashy paper and topped with a red bow. Wesker placed the  
parcel with care on top of Lilly's lap he sat back to take in the moment.

Lilly eyed the nicely wrapped box she picked it up to hold the box up to her left ear, the box was light in weight, what ever was inside sounded soft.  
She set it back down onto her lap her nimble finger tips worked to carefully un-wrap the gift, she didn't think Wesker would appreciate his floor littered with bits of torn paper.  
Once the box was stripped bare of its fancy paper Lilly opened the lid she stared down at the gift inside with knitted eye brows then the looked back over to Wesker.  
She lifted the gift out by its straps to show him the racy little black dress. It was made of sleek black satin with delicate lace trim along the bust line.

"I-its nice, thank you." She said with a wide smile the unsure look in her dark eyes giving away the awkwardness she felt at that moment.

Wesker scooted in a little closer to his subordinate taking the opportunity to speak "It may not be to your tastes,  
but I noticed a lack of dress attire and thought it would be appropriate."

He watched as Lilly carefully folded the dress back into its box the light of the fire reflected in her eyes,  
"No, no, I like it, really. I just feel bad that I didn't get you anything, especially after what happened a few days ago." She said with her head hung low that made some strands of  
limp black hair hung over her face.

"Water under the bridge dear heart, why don't you try it on?" He suggested egger to see the fruits of his labour come to fruition.

The smile on Lilly's face faded fast ""I thought this meeting was only going to be a discussion. I should have said something sooner, but..."

Wesker cut her off his gaze hardened on his subordinate "What could be more important then this?"

Lilly winced under his harsh gaze she could "I made other plains for tonight." Her tongue nearly stumbled over her words.  
Her heart was beating against her chest like a battering ram. The tension in the room that moment could be cut in half with a knife.  
Only the ambient sounds of wood crackling on the fire filled the air.

"What plains, with whom?" He demanded harshly his hand gripped the arm rest turning his knuckles white.

"I had been giving what you said some thought, and when Frost invited me to a Christmas party I said yes.  
I thought it would help me fit in better if I spent some time with them outside of work." She said feeling her stomach curl a bit.

"Oh, very well you are dismissed." Lilly could tell by the strained pitch in Wesker's tone that it was time to take her leave.  
She packed up the present she thanked him and said her goodbyes, but Wesker remained ominously silent.

Resonance: Part One

/~June 23, 1996~/

That summer back in June of '96 was one of the hottest on record in the mid-west. Raccoon city and her streets were baking under the sun's rays.  
The humid heat wave had many people on edge that year; even bellow the streets surface there was no escape from the heat, mostly due to a malfunction with the central air.  
Lilly sat in her chair fanning her self off with some papers, her lab coat hanging over the back of the chair she sat in. William Birkin was gone for lunch leaving in his absents  
a post tantrum mess for his assistant Lilly to clean up after. Dishevelled papers were scattered across the desk where Lilly sat hunched over her desk she was to shift through the mess  
of scattered notes.

It was her job to read through each of Dr. Birkin's notes and make sense of the gibberish; then rewrite it into an easily readable project report.  
It wasn't as easy as scanning the pages for key words, whole formulas and test data needed to be copied and organised into chronological order. Unfortunately for Lilly,  
Birkin never filled anything properly; the only thing that came close to filling for the genius virologist was randomly shoving papers into the filing cabinet. The pressure was staggering  
especially with the 'internal review' coming up at the end of the month. If the labs didn't show substantial results that the higher ups wanted, funding would be drastically cut setting the entire  
project back

Deeply she sighed while rubbing her temples to nurse the on coming headache; Trying to read through all the erratic hand writing made her brain want to melt out of her eye sockets.  
She had been virtually chained to the desk since the start of the month, scarcely eating or sleeping. The only time she had away from work was when she went to the washroom.  
Lilly could feel the weight of the heavy purplish bags underneath her weary black eyes. All I need is a few minuets of down time, I'm having a hard enough time making heads or tails of Dr. Birkin's  
writing when I'm not sleep deprived. She rested her forehead down onto the table, letting her eye lids peacefully close shut. Shortly there for after she nodded off only to be awoken by a knocking  
at the office door, "The good doctor is out, if you have any forms that need signing, leave it in the slot box outside the door." Lilly groaned at the visitor annoyed by the interruption from her nap.

"I am afraid it is not the doctor I am looking for," said an all too familiar voice. Lilly knew that muddled accent all too well, and her head shot up lighting quick to see  
Wesker make his entrance into the room, she quickly ran her nimble fingers through her greasy locks to straighten up her hair.

Wesker could see that Birkin (as he expected.) had been working the girl to the bone, "Dear heart, you look terrible.  
When do you have any time for yourself, or dose Birkin latch you to his side?" Lilly spied a smirk at the corner of his mouth, so slight that most people would not notice it at all.

"Genius is never easy to work with, although I don't need to tell you that." Replied Lilly as she found her self ogling the S.T.A.R.S  
captain, it was the first time seeing him dressed in his uniform she looked to her watch as a distraction.

Working with Birkin had an ill effect on Lilly's appearance her once ivory skin had become more washed out with an unhealthy grey tinge. Her big doe eyes were hardened,  
sunken in just enough to create the illusion of being emaciated. It brought up memories that he had tried to suppress ever since he transferred to Umbrellas information burro.  
No amount of drink could suppress the sight of that girl chained to a pipe bed;  
the image haunted him still to the very day. "Hardly a way to treat an intern, especially one so green."  
He said holding back a shudder of repulsion, thinking how green Birkin still acted without him as a disciplinary. Another look around the trashed office, a broken pen with its blue ink splattered  
across the wall, the pen its self was accompanied by a few scraps of torn paper Lilly hadn't gotten around to cleaning. The ex-researcher could sympathizes with the  
young intern, he couldn't recall how many times he wanted to slap the sense back in the insufferable Birkin , but he (Birkin) would twist that to refuse to work...again.

Lilly stood up and shuffled around the desk trying her best not to step on anything. She rested her back against the front side of the desk her palms  
pressed against the flat surface. "I hope you can excuse me for cutting the verbal foreplay short, but if you are not here for Birkin, then what's the reason for this visit?"  
She looked at him questionably, unsure of his motives.

He looked down on her through his sun glasses he noticed Lilly lacked a clip board; all were Birkin's chicken scratch excuse for writing.  
"It seems that the regiment has changed. Interns were given a chance to get into the lab, but it seems they're going easier on you. Excelled in Coffee Making  
101 and Tantrum Pickup 250? Hopefully you didn't overpay for those classes." He side stepped her question for the moment first Wesker needed to ease into  
the business proposition; moving to quick would only scare her off.

Lilly bit on her bottom lip as she looked over towards the over flowing trash bin, his words stung her ego deeply. She worked hard to reach her  
position, as clever as she was, Lilly just wasn't nearly gifted enough to compete with the likes of Birkin, or even the late Alexia. She instead had to start out like all other fresh faced  
university graduates, through lab internships, of course her father pulled some strings to have her work directly under Dr. Birkin. Still she was only a measly intern with nothing other then  
a family name to back her up.

"It's amazing you've stayed sane after decades of this, what's your secret?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

Wesker slipped off the shades from his face and busied him self with polishing the tinted lenses with the untouched end of his shirt.  
"Alcohol, but the change in scenery was needed." He kept his gaze downwards but his eyes still on Lilly.

"I assume that you're going to be here for a while; would you like some coffee or tea, or maybe some whiskey, Birkin keeps some in a locked drawer for emergencies."  
Lilly slipped back behind the desk to where her lab coat hung from the chair to fish the keys from her pocket.

He answered as he watched her pull out a bottle half filled with a dark amber fluid the label long since peeled off the glass. She set it on the desk with a loud 'thunk'.  
"I'll only have the coffee if it's half or decaf, I don't need full strength of anything since I left. Seems Birkin's only gotten worse, I see that you seem to be the only one around him.  
When I was here, there were at least three other people to pick up after him. Such a shame, that's too much for you. Can't even discipline a bad child who is your supervisor."

His head turned subtly, eyeing a scientist traveling down the hall with several inters all fallowing like ducklings all talking amongst them selves,  
doing work that didn't insult their education and intelligence. While there was Lilly, her bloodline descended directly from Umbrellas founding fathers, and of noble stock  
reduced to a babysitter, though her situation was much worse. "I didn't think you've have the patience for such repetitive work."

As Lilly shambled over to Birkin's privet coffee maker she felt the crunch of a pen under foot; wincing from the sound she hopped over an over turned  
chair and stood in front of the coffee machine. Opening the cupboard door above the machine, she took out a small personal tin of freshly ground coffee beans bought at a  
specialty store. She changed the filter over to a fresher one and filed it up with the grounds, the smell of ground coffee was heavenly finished scooping it into the fresh paper filter.

After filling the coffee maker with water she flicked on the switch and let the pot brew; Lilly returned her attention to Wesker who had taken a seat in her chair, his shades back over his eyes.

"You gotta' do what you gotta' do," she said with a shrug as she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"So what is it you want Wesker? You wouldn't go out of your way for just a cup of coffee, so spill it." She turned her back the moment the coffee maker shut off.  
Two mugs were already preset for use so all that was left was to fill each ceramic mug with the steaming coffee.

While Lilly was mixing some sugar and cream packets into the coffee Wesker decided to get down to business, "I have a position that'll be opening soon.  
I figured you could use a bit more excitement in your life, surrounded by adults that don't throw things and do everything short of falling on the ground, screaming and flailing like a  
spoiled child. I thought it would keep your interest. You'll need training, and if you don't like it, you can always come back here, though I doubt it. You deserve to have better than this.  
I'll delay the position if you're interested. You know how to contact me." He stood, gave her a slight smile, turned and walked away, casually putting his thumbs in his pocket.

Lilly stood there silently for several minuets frozen in place still in disbelief over what had happened, her cup of coffee clutched in her hands.  
With out a sound she walked over to her desk and flopped down into her chair she reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured a small shot into the steaming beverage to soothe her nerves. 


End file.
